Katekyo Hitman Reborn Meme!
by Village-Hidden-In-The-Music
Summary: In response to MafiaMisa. Rated T for a few cuss words.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters or the meme nor did I invent the gunblade but I do own Reiko and her story.

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Self-MEME VERSION

1. Welcome Traveller! To the world of KHR! Please don't be shy and introduce yourself in your costume - I mean Uniform!

Reiko slipped the tip of the small blade inbetween her lips, licking away the last few drips of blood from her latest attacker. The taste of blood isn't strange to her it's like a treat after a long battle or so Grandpa once told her. She looked into her bathroom mirror she frowned when she saw the blood stains on her face and, not to mention, her favorite outfit as well. A large red spots were splattered on the tan and brown plad skirt that out easied from her hips and hung near her knees, her long sleeve brick red shirt, and a tan vest that matched her boots. Reiko moved her black hair from her eyes while she wiped up her blood off the warm brown skin of her face. She was a fucking librarian for godsakes, why are they sending mafia to fight her? She didn't know what they wanted she had no information on them that they could track, she was careful when collecting information and adding to her collection. There is no way they came to fight her because she doesn't remember pissing anyone off, Reiko looked at the maned and tattered bodies around her. "I needs more training, " she whispered, she is sure that somewhere in this large building she has several very detailed book on blades, swords, and katanas... somewhere...

2. My, you're quite the person~! Now tell me what your flame attribute is along with your special skill! (pose dammit! 8DD *drools*)

Finding the book she was searching for, she opened it to the center and closed her eyes. Putting her hands on the two center pages she lets her aqua blue flames sink into the pages copying each word, bringing them to life. She could see very move of every blade, the techniques, the holding positions, she took in these skills, this information, and commit it to memory. She mastered almost just about every basic rule of being a swords woman by absorbing the information of a book, and she was just about ready for a real fight.

3. OMG! AWESOME! *cough* I mean, Now let me see you with your weapon of choice and your boxes in ACTION!

Reiko opened her grandfather's large wooden cabnet, in it there were several knifes, swords, katana, blades, daggers... there was even a large knife. She scanned throught the cabnet and when she saw them, beautiful small twin blades, a note was written on them. It was from her grandpa, she looked at the note with a nostalgic pain that was interupted by the a small vibrating thump from down stairs, looks like unwanted company. Reiko picked up her twin blades and slide them into the belt of her skirt. Taking a small box from the side panel of the cabnet, she closed and locked it then silently walked to the main library again. She pulled out one of her blades and lit her grandfather's lucky ring with her blue flame and inserted it in to the box, as the note instructed. Her small blade had become a long katana engraved with blue diamond and green emeraled was in her hand and it... has a trigger. Suddenly a book hits the ground and Reiko is on the move, she readies her gunblade and shoots a bullet covered in blue flames, it cuts through the gigantic book case and hits it target. She hears a man cry out, its another mafia runt that didn't even get to look his enemy in the eyes. Reiko examined the blade it was thick and had a small hole for the bullet to fit through it smelt like metal and water. She put the blade on her back, and decided that she was going to need to take a look at some gun books as well as mafia.

4. What about your Animal Partner?

A pure white bird came out of the second box she found, it had small and beady eyes and a pair wings like an angel's, it flew out the window and around the mansion sized building, then back in through the window and flew through each floor of the building. The bird repeated this over and over taking out any intruders with its small sharp poisonous beak. When the bird came back with something in tow, a picture of her grandfather, she decide to named him Remedy.

5. Now that's registered~ Which Famiglia did you belong too?

In her grandfather's room, which no one had enter since his death, she opened a letter addressed to her that was place on the bed. The crest on the front to the letter was from the Vongola, a mafia family, the writing was pretty fancy, it was written in ink and cursive and lets not forget how flawless it is. As Reiko read the letter a wave of realization came over head, she can't believe it, she was a mafia and her grandfather never told her, and possibly neither of her parents knew. Reiko's grandfather was one of the desendants of the 9th but begged to be erased from the records and removed from the family tree, and left the mafia to raise me and have a chance for a normal life, with his normal wife, and normal daughter. Now that grandpa is dead I have to go visit my cousin Tsuna and hopeful be accepted back into the family or the assasins will never cease not until I am eliminated, Grandpa got a hold of some info and hid it in this library. They killed her parents when she was small and her grandfather only a year ago, but her grandpa, thankfully, left her prepared with a number that will contact someone to help her, the Varia. A white haired man named Squalo escorted her safely to her newest home and he made it very clear that she was not leaving the Vongola like her grandfather did. He yelled at the trainee assasins telling them they were weak trash that couldn't even kill a little girl. Oh and VOOOIII lots of deafing VOOOOIIIs.

6. YOU MEAN "THAT" FAMIGLIA? *cough* show me a proof then, a picture of you and your famiglia will be great.

Reiko stared at her new family, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Chrome, and Mukuro all in the picture of her and her new family, that a baby, named Reborn, recommended that Reiko take nearly a week ago. Tsuna looked surprise when they acually stayed still for the picture. Reiko crawled in her warm bed and under the blanket, tomorrow she started high school with her new boss and family. Smiling at the picture of her and the Vongola in her hands, she thought that maybe being in the mafia wasn't so bad because now she has a real family.

7. I believe you master. Thank you for registering your data with us, now please go ahead and have fun! Don't forget to Shoot your target (friends)!

Reiko, using her serious face, swung her twin blades, dancing, cutting against her opponent she wanted to prove herself to her family. She pin the opponent to the wall and pulled out her gunblade, she took aim and whispered, "Tag, you're it."

Music: Anyone can respond to this if they want because if you're reading this you've been shot like how MafiaMisa shot me. I wrote this at 2-3 in the morning so if there are errors i apologise. And I can't spell to save my life... But I can go sleep! 


End file.
